far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus T. Fox
Most well known for his appearance in the Centurio's Cereal Commericals, Marcus Fox is an extremely competent warrior who is known for his mastery of squad tactics and loyalty to the legions of Aquila. Physical Appearance Short, well maintained black hair grows on the man's head, shaved close on the sides. A grin on his face is betrayed by the steel in his eyes, he is constantly scanning, looking for threats, almost subconsciously. His face is littered with scars from years of combat, a large jagged scar crosses his lip, not obscured the slightest by his thick black beard. He has the physique of a soldier, all lean muscle and power, powerful shoulders showing through a just-too-small long sleeve legion issue undershirt, sleeves rolled to expose the forearm, wearing well fitting combat pants, and Aquilan issue combat boots. hidden underneath his shirts are an array of scars and knicks, but most notably, there are 5 thick scars, about an inch wide, stretching from the left shoulder to the right abdomen, they look as though a bear assaulted the man. Early Life 3164-3178 Born to a Ignatius Ursine and Belinda Vritra, Marcus was the result of a scandalous tryst that the Dux Prime committed on diplomatic duties, Marcus was given the name of Fox, and the title of Dominus. He was raised by the Academy, and was given to the training corps of the 89th legion at the age of 4, to train as a Legionary. He excelled in his training, demonstrating competence and a natural charisma to the other cadets. Entry into the Tribune Academy Course Fox applied for the course at 14, writing a brilliant essay about the advantages of Mag Rifles over the use of Laser Rifles, however, he was turned down due to personal behaviour issues that were identified by his father's psychologist. Fox didn't learn the actual reason for his denial until much later in his life, when he reapplied for the course and was blocked again, however, he disputed it and managed to get prior service credited to the position, as well as personal study. Unclassified Service History 3178-3197 From 14, Marcus was officially inducted into the 89th, and began operational service, he spent 5 years as a legionary, and was given responsibility as 2IC for the last two. He was promoted to Decanus at the very beginning of House Aquila's involvement into the Synth War, and given command leadership of his very own squad. Marcus' First Command 3185 Fox took control of the 3rd Decan of the 5th Century under command of Centurion Aquila Dean Galeria. He quickly adapted the format of his Decan to suit his own command style, with a focus on ranged superiority and integrated medium weapon use. Fox quickly became one of the most effective leaders in the 5th century, known for his incredible ability to lay down suppressing fire whilst advancing on an enemies position. Defence of Triple A 3195 During the Defence of Triple A, Marcus’ Legion was sent to Triple A to hold it against the strike forces of Synth assaulting the planet. As a Decanus Astrus, his squad was a reactionary force, striking at the Synth Legionnaires outside the perimeter. It was a brutal battle, with a large number of lives lost on the 89ths side. As they were holding against a small assault group, fire support littered their position, killing Legionary Cairn Romulus, Legionary Juliette Pollux, and Legionary Evander Vulcan instantly. Marcus ordered his men to retreat, carrying back the wounded to a safe spot, entrusting Volokh to treat them. Realising that he left one of his men, he goes back into the fray. carving a path through the Synth horde, he was overwhelmed, his assault suit breached, he was left for dead on the field, bleeding out, arm severed and trampled, barely alive. Volokh came to Marcus’ Aid, and stabilised him. Keeping him alive. At the end of the battle, all of the Synths had been defeated, but it came at a massive cost, there was barely a century of the 89th left, and what consisted of the remainder was spread out across the rest. Leaving Fox as a training Decanus for the Legio Praxis. The Peacetime Soldier 3198-Present Recent History Marcus served in the Legio Praxis following the Death of House Cygnus, serving as a training officer whilst undergoing medical treatment for his severed arm. He was involved in this group for the past three years. Recently, Marcus requested a transfer into The Second Legion after being cleared for combat duties, which was accepted with a promotion to Centurion Optio, a leader of a squad of 10 within the legio. He has requested a transfer following the departure of Legate Anastol, which was approved, enlisting Fox as a member of the 89th Legion, which was re-established following the Aquilan Civil Incident. The Eridanii Gala of 3199 Marcus was an attendee of the Gala of 3199, and had multiple notable incidents during the gala. First, he was the victim of a Combat Stim Spiking, which resulted in him redding out, and violently assaulting a Reticulum Rakshasha. As well, he was involved in the Vagrant firefight, which resulted in him getting shot in the shoulder, crippling his old cybernetic limb, and getting it replaced with a brand new, much more advanced cybernetic with top of the line materials and cybernetic interfaces. Marcus, as recompense for the injury, was gifted a property upon Tiber by Eridanus, this inadvertently made Marcus a Dux Tiber. Title: Chalet, 42 Divest Boulevard, Euphradia Upon Tibor. Service aboard the HSS Silent Star Marcus signed up for the ship known as the HSS Armond Veron as The Chief of Security. The maiden voyage of the ship took them to the Pilgrimage of Andophael. Many wonderful issues arose aboard the ship, but the most important was when Fox was "ordered" by Euco Lamella to conduct the 10 trials. He succeeded at the trials, and the vision at the relic brought peace to the Fox, showing him visions of the three who died during the defense of Dio at peace. This resolved a number of conflicts within Fox, such as his PTSD, latent trust issues, and reduced ability to connect with others. Recently, the ship upgraded to the HSS Silent Star, he maintained his role aboard the ship, and brought aboard his personal team from UMBRA to act as security, and an operational cell for The Protocol as they move from planet to planet. The Blur Dragon Incident Upon arriving to Hroa, Vojin Czarn brought up the idea of hunting a blur dragon to the crew, the Captain approved, and directed them to a hunting grounds where the beast was rumoured to live, alongside Czarn, Nagi Nur, Shya Rapina, Marcus conducted a paradrop from the HSS Silent Star's dropship to the lair. The dragon decided to attack mid air, going after all members but the Fox, upon landing. The intrepid crew, with fire support from the dropship engaged the dragon. Dispatching it quickly, without any major casualties. The killing blow was done by Euco Lamella, but was credited to Vojin, as he did a significant amount of the work. Fox took a talon from the dragon after this incident. The crew saw a Stratokwane after slaying the dragon, which resulted in the hasty retreat of all involved, not wanting to deal with the might best. Classified Service History REDACTED-REDACTED OOC Note: Everything in this section is strictly Classified, the only members who would know this information are the Legates of Aquila. Operation Red Dragon After assuming the role of Legate Umbra, Fox decided to visit Hong Lu as a part covert intelligence gathering operation, part personal vacation. The Fox assumed the title of Arcus Sox, The Red Fox, and masqueraded under the guise, this proved to be a terrible idea, with one of Vera's Apparition Captain's calling out the disguise, he quickly changed the disguise and became Wolf, a solo mercenary for hire. Vojin enlisted the help of Wolf to help kidnap a woman by the name of Rosa Jakoby, the operation was a failure, with an oddly powerful reinforcement force consisting of Deathless SF and MESCOM coming to Rosa's aid. The Reticulum Repo He got involved with a number of Deathless, and became friends with a certain Dimi and Julian. The Reticulum Repo Man offered Fox's team a number of Reticulum weapons if they assisted with taking back a shuttle equipped with a specific Reticulum Ship Weapon. The group, alongside Dimi's marines, assaulted the location where the shuttle was stored, and successfully extracted the item, albeit not without heavy casualties on both Dimi, and the Vagrants side. The asteroid was destroyed by a powerful bomb nicknamed the "Lasagna", which struck an ammunition cache, causing a massive chain reaction through the facility. The Fox and the Hound During the last few hours of the Wolf's time on Hong Lu, he got involved in an underground fighting ring, being matched up with the Bloodhound. The fight was extremely bloody, with numerous broken limbs and body parts. It culminated when The Bloodhound was shot up with Nova, nearly overwhelming Wolf as he fought for his life, in a last ditch attempt to end the fight quickly, he used Mjolnir, leaving a nasty hole through The Bloodhounds abdomen. This caused a riot in the crowd, who was expecting a fist fight, not a gunshow. Brightflame jumped down from the stands, and charged the Wolf, injuring him further, but not before taking a frontal blast from the Lance, injuring her severely, her advanced reticulum armour the only reason she wasn't killed. He was extracted by his personal Umbra Team, but the ensuing brawl was incredibly violent, involving a majority of the spectators watching the fight. Operation Root Cause During an insurgent uprising in Infernus, Fox was operating from the shadows as the Acting Legate Umbra, following the strike against the original Legate Umbra, Aelia Ursine, Fox's half sister. He led the forces from a command center, and was praised by Quaestionarius Nighthawk for his professionalism and command expertise. Operation Black Hydra A combined task group nicknamed "Fox's Eleven" was sent to the Blackout Ring with one objective, to gather information and capture a known Vagrant Captain known as the Bloodhound. The operation was a failure with regards to capturing the bloodhound as they were captured by the vagrant fleet, and let go after returning them. The following statement was given by The Bloodhound During the interrogation. "House Vagrant is the burden of your sins, come to collect what is due. We will treat with those who seek atonement, but a storm decades in the making is about to break. Peace will come only when all accounts have been settled. If you refuse, then we will bring war to you and yours. For we are the House of the Wolf, and we are already among the sheep." This Operation also resulted in the accidental demise of Asmodai, The Vagrant, killed by a torpedo fired in the teams escape, which destroyed the flagship. Operation Red Thorn A traitor the legions of Aquila, known only as "The Fallen Centurion" was captured by an Umbra Protocol Team, following a raid on her compound. The operation was a success, and the Fallen Centurion was given to the Qaestionarius for further questioning. Team "Hawk' was founded following the operation. Operation Rising Shield A group of Vagrant Pirates captured a Trilliant Pleasure Ship with a group of varied nobles on board. The Umbra Protocol was engaged, and as one of the nearby operators, his team was assembled to board the ship, and rescue the nobles. Attached is a video log of the operation. Team 'Fox' was founded after the operation. OPERATION RISING SHIELD - OPERATOR "RED FOX" LOG - DATED REDACTED The video feed starts in the boarding tube. The weapon is readied, and the breaching lasers are about to penetrate the hull. The feed looks behind and we see 9 other men, equipped in black assault suits, visors glowing red with infrared. "Hull Breached, Moving in" The video feed goes first. Dropping in, there are 4 pirates in the hallway. 4 shots are fired. 4 men drop. The rest of the group filters in. They split in two, one going to the cargo bay. The other moving to the cockpit. The feed moves towards the cockpit. A charge is placed on the cockpit door. The door is blown inwards. 8 pirates. 5 drop. 3 get to cover. A grenade is thrown. 3 more pirates dead. The team moves in, the cockpit is safe. There's a comm on the radio "Cargo Secured. Bridge team?", the audio responds back "Bridge is secured. Moving to clear the rest of the ship" The team moves out with control of the ship. Door to door they move. Marking empty rooms with a quick white X on the door next to it. Pirates drop one by one, they don't get a shot. The ship is cleared. The Team Leader speaks "Ship is under our control. Escort back to nearby Imperial Station. Blow up the Pirate ship." We see the video feed in the briefing hall of a ship. The commander speaks to the team "Good Job Greenhorns, your team did an excellent job getting the Bridge. Red Fox, incredible work leading your team. You're officially members of The Umbra Protocol." The video feed cuts out. END CLASSIFIED SECTION Estates and Personal Property Vulpinus Towers, Imperial Prime, Imperial Prime System TO BE ADDED Chalet, 42 Divest Boulevard, Ephradia Upon Tiber, Tiber, Alvero System TO BE ADDED Ursine Region, Diomikato, Aliya System Ursine Estate TO BE ADDED Ursinus Vineyard Grows a number of grapes and fruits for export to the other distilleries. Ursinus Mines The mine is part of a coalition of noble holdings known as the Diomikato Ore & Mineral Holdings Organization (DOMHO). Relationships Centurion Xelwroth Marveus Xelwroth and Marcus have an interesting friendship. Marveus will put a notice up in his barracks, Marcus will make a mocking notice and place it in his room. They tend to insult each other, but don't actually hate eachother. Yakshas Czarn Vojin Marcus and Vojin have an oddly close relationship for two members of different houses. They bonded over drinks at a bar, and the friendship quickly developed over the language of combat. Czarn outskills Marcus by a large degree, but the old man respects Fox's tactical experience and ability to work within a team. Euco Lamella Recently, Marcus Fox began dating the Captain of the HSS Silent Star, they get along famously, and she is one of the few women Fox has had a successful relationship with. The two are extremely close, and trust eachother implicitly. Tribune Horatius Acedia Horatius and Fox are decent friends, having backed him up during an incident where an overly zealous Decanus used excessive force to quell a fistfight between Horatius and a Triangulum. He's a confidante and solid friend of the man. Umbra Protocol Team "Fox" OOC Note: Everything in this section is strictly Classified, the only members who would know this information are the Legates of Aquila. A 5 man special forces team run by Fox coincidentally named Umbra Protocol Team "Fox", they are a member of the 6th's Century, 1st Decan, and are Fox's best men. If Fox move's legions, the UPT moves with them. They were established approximately 5 years ago, and have been one of The Protocols most trusted Combat Teams. They specialise in direct action and covert operations, and have been rumoured to be one of the few Black Ops teams integrated into The Protocol. The team consists of the following 5 men. * Shadow Fox ** Name: Centurion Olivia Seto ** Role: Leader * Ash Fox ** Name: Triarii Octavio Lupinus ** Role: Mech and Pilot * Black Fox ** Name: Decanus Velius Ignus ** Role: Field Medic and Communications * Nickel Fox ** Name: Legionary Cato Caro ** Role: Marksman * Emerald Fox ** Name: Legionary Kiril Bose ** Role: Operator and Comms END CLASSIFIED SECTION Marcus' Signature Equipment Mark VII Aquilan Standard Issue Mag Rifle - "Natasha" The Mark VII Mag Rifle is one of many classes of Mag Weaponry utilised by the Legions of Aquila, with it's reliability and sheer damage output making it a common sight on an Aquilan Legionary. Marcus' Rifle includes an storm armour aiming systems, noise dampening enhancements, and carries an extended magazine. It is worn, but not dirty, and has been with Marcus since his first operation. Varus Issue Power Axe - "Valerie" A large one handed battleaxe used by Marcus, it is powered by a kinetic energy cell that power vibration matrices embedded in the edge of the axe head. It is a brutally efficient tool of war, and has been with him ever since he deployed for the first time. The Thunderous Call of the Second Legion Gun - "Sarah" Sarah was given to Fox from his good friend, Veles Volokh, Sarah is a Thunder Gun specifically crafted for the Centurion. It has a integral fusion core and has been tweaked to make the weapon more accurate and powerful. It is a master-crafted thundergun made with the highest quality material, engraved in gold is the Aquilan motto "Fiercefully and Faithfully" as well as the "Our sight are true" from Reticulum. It's signature basso vibrations can be heard up to thirty metres from their operator, and uses grav plates to create rapid, randomised disruptions in a target that increase the chance of a complete structural collapse. At the flick of a switch, the weapon can great thunderous rumbles that soar out for miles. Gravity Lance Cyberarm - "Mjolnir" A cyberarm crafted by Kannushi Jacob Kardovich under the Eridanii payroll, the arm was a gift to Fox following the incident at the Gala where he was shot trying to evacuate civilians from a firefight on the roof. The weapon is concealed in a armoured synth-flesh arm, which provides the same smooth movement and precision from a natural limb, whilst also increasing the users strength. The artificial skin can be programmed to allow cosmetic colour changes, with the exception of Kardovich's Mark on the upper bicep. Concealed within it, is a modified shear rifle that can fire in a wide 15m cone in front of the target, tearing apart solid matter with invisible and silent gravity fields. Titan Assault Armour - "Káuyumarie" Káuyumarie is Marcus’ Titan Assault Armor. This massive marvel of Reticulum crafting looks like a repurposed tank next to the slimmer design of of Lamella Euco’s Storm Armor. The body of the armor is graphite grey with gingerbread highlights, and scarlet filigree on the chest. This filigree paints in stark relief the cartoon-ish fox emblem of Marcus along with the name of the armor. The gingerbread highlights serve to outline a very masculine shape in the armor, despite its bulky nature. Of note, from top to bottom, is the helmet. This helmet is resistant to all types of visual-based impairment (such as flash-grenades) and made of the best and brightest of anti-psionic material. On the shoulders, which are by far the bulkiest part of the armor, sits dual rocket launchers. They’re boxy in shape and almost look like pauldrons. Next, the left arm is entirely dedicated to the integration of his cybernetic enhancements, i.e. the armor peels back like a second skin to allow the usage of the cyber arm’s augments. Below that, the back of the armor functions both to collect kinetic energy and sunlight. If the protocol responsible is activated, syringes of everything ranging from combat stims to analgesics can be synthesized and injected into various parts of the body. The armor is relatively quiet for its size due to the high volume of noise-dampened servos. Finally the armor can be activated to create something of a ‘blur’ field around it. This also applies to the Bastion of the Drakes armor if within two meters. Fully collapsed, the armor looks almost like a carapace. It covers the dorsal side of his body with minimal restriction to movement while still allowing a high degree of protection. The second aspect of the armour is known as the “Lover's Embrace” protocol. When the matching armour, Bastion of the Drakes, is within 5 feet of Káuyumarie, a Force Pavis forms, bearing the shape of a heart dome. Secondly, when directly back to back, the energy of both Assault Armours is shared. This increases the strength of the Force Pavis as well as siphons energy into Bastion of the Drakes' distortion cannon, doubling the blast's power. The armour also has vital and status sharing within 10 km and friendly fire setting. Etched inside the back plating is a barely noticeable crest of an axe and sword; the symbol of the Czarn family, as well as a D overlaid with an H underneath it. Awards and Notable Achievements Feather of Gallantry (FG) Awarded for acts of great heroism or conspicuous gallantry in action in circumstances of great peril. Wings of Valour (WV) The Wings are awarded “only for acts of the most conspicuous courage in circumstances of extreme peril” Distinguished Service Shield (DSS) It is awarded for distinguished leadership in warlike operations. Aquila long Service Shield (20 Years) Awarded for long service of Comistanses and Limitanei, it is initially awarded at 5 years of service, and an additional clasp is added every 5 years. Every 10 years, the rank insignia gains a new colour. Eagle's Shadow (ES) Granted to those members who completed their service in The Umbra Protocol, usually granted to Centurion’s promoted to Tribune or higher Eagle's Fallen (EF) An award granted to those wounded in the service of the Empire and House Aquila. Diomikato Defence Medal Awarded to all members involved in the operations involved in the Defence of Diomikato. Century VI: The Lion's Roar Marcus took control of a depleted century following his promotion to Centurion, he strays from the rest of the legions melee focus to provide a more ranged operational focus. Fox has incredibly high standards for his century, and expects nothing but the best from his men. Fox is known for unconventionally brutal training, and a severe distaste for disobedience in his ranks. His Decan layout is * Decanus (Mag Rifle) * Breacher (Spike Thrower) * Demolitions (Shaped Charges) * Machine Gunner (Heavy Cutter) * Field Medic (Mag Rifle and Lazarus Patches) * 2IC (Communication Equipment and Mag Rifle) * Grenadier (Mag Rifle with UGL) * Machine Gunner (Heavy Cutter) * Marksman (Scoped Mag Rifle) * Rifleman (Mag Rifle) Centurio's Advertisements Marcus has been involved in numerous advertisements for the A.C.R.E - Aquilan Product, Centuri-O's. A transcript of which can be found here. BREAKFAST DINER COMMERCIAL Marcus walks in, approaches the waitress and asks for a bowl of Centurios™ for his table Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus - Bursts through wall "Did someone say Centurios?!" Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - The bowl arrives at Marcus' table, and he starts munching away at his delicious Centurios™. "Oh! Hello Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus, have you had your daily serving of Centurious™ today? Did you know that it's 100% Vagrant Free, and incredibly good for your abs?" Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus - Seems to enrage at the sheer thought of not having Centurios™ first thing in the morning. "OF COURSE I HAVE!" Flips table into waitresses face "I have an entire hour dedicated to force feeding my Centuria" Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - "See kids, if you wish to be as strong as Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus. You should have your Centurios™ first thing in the morning! The Nutritious Grain Oils give you the strength you need to fight the Synths in the name of the Empire" The camera pans to Marcus smiling painfully at the camera, dead inside Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus -"And if you don't..." pointing directly at the camera "...I'll bash the nutrients into you!" pulls out large chainsword Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus - The Camera Pans out of the diner to a shot of the flaming lava fields of Diomakto, the Centurios™ Logo appears over the screen with the motto "Centurious™ For the growing Aquilan Warrior!" END Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members